This is an Epic College!
by The Hyperistic Country Loner
Summary: Mary-Katherine is going to Brooklyn College and decides to not go back home for the summer and be forced to see Nod, but what happens when she meets and falls in love with a new college student... Josh Seyfield. Then she finds out that the forest is in trouble once again and that Nod is missing so she and her sorority sisters have to go save them and find Nod. M.K./OC ?


**Sorry for the wait on any new chapters or things like that, but just recently I got my computer fixed and I'm starting to write this that I do intend to finish, but I want other more experience fanfiction writers to adopt 'Hotel Transylvania 2' and 'Fiona's Story' and complete them for me and my readers. I apologize for that, but I am not able to make those stories better, but I do intend to make this better than my past stories for all of you because while there are a few, I love all of you and I hope that this family of fanfiction readers to grow and get bigger. Please PM me if you want to adopt either of those and the first to ask can adopt it for me, but other PMers have the right to give you insight if they so wish to, so keep that in mind. My ankle will also be sprained for the next 3 days so I intend to do the majority of my writing today, tomorrow, and Monday (possibly Tuesday), but afterwards my writing will be more rare because I'll be at the pool with my family. I do apologize, but hey I'm a teenager and it's summer so what are ya gonna do. I also apologize with changing my profile name so often, but if you've read the first paragraph of my profile, you'll understand why, but I also do intend to keep my current profile name for quite some time, that's why I centered it around my personality, not my many obsessions because my personality hasn't changed since I was 7 years old. Yesterday, I saw Joyce Williams/William Joyce's newest movie: "Epic" and let me tell you while I absolutely hate that they used "Epic" as a movie title, it 100% deserved it. So I am here to write this fanfiction. Disclaimer: I DO NOT (!) own "Epic". **

(Mary-Katherine's POV)

It had been a year.

A year ago I had been 2cm tall.

A year ago I fell in love.

A year ago I left him.

A year ago I saved an entire forest.

A year ago my life changed and I had been forced to leave my dad, Ozzie, Ronin, that forest, my old house, and Nod….. and I had to go to college, make my new friends, and move on from the best thing that ever happened to me because I had no choice. I was 18 years old and being coped up in that house with dad and Ozzie only reminded me of those good old days when my mom and dad were still married and I was only 5 and Ozzie was the only best friend I had to worry about. That soon led to how wonderful that one day had felt for me when I actually felt wanted, no not wanted, but actually needed. I felt so important there, but then that led to the thoughts of the divorce of my parents and me growing back to normal, leaving their world and Nod. So I left and went to college back where I belong, back where I grew up, and back where I needed to stay, but I knew deep down in my heart that, that just was not true, but I guess like every young adult coming out into the great wide world I needed a good education, a good job, and a good salary. That was true, but still I wish it wasn't.

I was going to Brooklyn College(THCL-I don't own it),5 minutes from where we once lived, and had been going for at least 10 months now, meaning it was Summer, but I WAS NOT, WAS NOT, WAS NOT going home to visit my dad to only be forced to see all of them again. I just refused to, even though I knew I wanted to so I was taking the Summer program and the best friends I could ever ask for were taking it too so I wouldn't be alone grieving all alone while they were home, with their families, which just again proves how wonderful they are to me. Who are they exactly? Well, their names are Amber Ordelly, Victoria Jyme, and Emily Johnson. Amber is a shy girl with short ruffled and light crystal-like eyes. We diddn't exactly talk much when we first met, but as soon as she saw one of my sketches of Nod, she slowly let her walls down, told me it was really good and that the boy in my drawings were sort of cute, and then showed me her drawings that she had never shown anyone else making me closer to her than anyone else, but I guess that really wasn't saying much since I'm one of the only people that are actually able to talk to Amber, but I really didn't know much about her, no one did. Her behavior usually caused people to call her weird, which is another reason why I don't let anyone know about my past, but I honestly think that she's also been affected by a secret past. I honestly don't even know why she felt the need to stay behind. I have a feeling it's more the fact she wants to avoid her own family and past than to be there for me, but I honestly couldn't care less.

Then there's Victori, as we call her, she's my best friend in the whole wide flipping world and she's the only living soul I've EVER told, well, besides my dad, but he was there. She looked at me like I was insane before seeing how serious I was and realized that I wasn't lying, but then she slammed a pillow at my head telling me that I was crazy and that she promised to get me some mental help for my birthday. Which by the way was 3 months ago, still not seeing any therapists. I just hope that means she believes me instead of her coming up with a better plan, seeing that I'm not getting any better…. Anyways….. Yeah…. Ok, that was awkward. If you want 4 words to describe Victori, here's some: rebel, music, loud, and rude. Why? Oh, I'll tell you why. For starters, she spray-painted a whole side of our dormitory, the first day she got here in our sorority name. Then, she interrupted the professors welcoming speech being screaming "Moves Like Jagger"(THCL-I Don't Own That Either) into a megaphone and I'm pretty sure that you can already tell how she's rude. The day I came to Brooklyn College, she was the first person I ever truly met. I was dragging my bags from out of my lime green jeep to my dorm room, when I heard a soft voice singing "Landslide" by The Dixie Chicks (THCL- Once Again I don't own anything, but Victori, Emily, and Amber). I ran up to the door trying real hard not to be seen. As soon as the voice stopped singing, I turned the corner and saw my blonde-haired; brown-eyed best friend decked out in Auto equipment and her usual punk outfit. I told her she had a great voice and I asked to sing something else and that got her started on singing "Brighter Than the Sun" by Colbie Calliat (THCL-Don't Own). She had told me that she was going to Brooklyn College to be the next Avril Lavigne (THCL-Don't Own). She already had the look and voice down, all she needed she was a record-label and manager.

Last, but not least… Emily J. She is the youngest, barely. She was still only 17 because while she was the most hyper, random, and childish girl, we had ever met, she was also by far the smartest as well causing her to get into college at the young age of 16. She had grown up in Nashville, Tennessee (THCL-Don't Own) and by her strong accent, you could obviously tell. She had thick, strawberry-blonde curls and blue eyes that look so big that people get scared that they'd pop out of her head. She also had 1,013 freckles ranging from her head to her toes in sizes from a speck in your eye to her pinky's finger-nail, but then again she does have a habit of biting her nails when she got nervous. How do we know that she has 1,013 freckles, you may ask? Well let's see college classes are the most boringest things we've ever had to sit through, you have to do something to keep you occupied other than draw pictures of someone you could never be with. Oh and before I forget, NEVER, EVER, EVER give an Emily sugar. Why? November 12, 2013.

So yeah that's me and my friends: a shy girl, a girl that acts highly close to Avril Ramona Lavigne, a country bumpkin, and an environmentalist. I think we should've known that this year was going to be completely out of control, but I guess I just wanted to believe that life was going to get better. I guess I should've remembered that this life we're talking about here is mine and that it won't get any better. Maybe I'm just being harsh, my life did get better in one way and that one thing made the rest of my life happy once again and who knows it may continue to get better, this did happen 2 months ago after all.

So as I had said before it was barely June and eight out of the twelve girls out of our sorority had decided to go somewhere else that summer except me and my three friends. Becca was back home with her family in Dallas, Texas, Carol was living in her boyfriend's apartment with him, Summer was pregnant, and Gloria had her summer house that she was staying in. Then none of us knew where Angela, Kathleen, Evelyn, and Gwen were, but they were all friends like us so we just assumed that they were off somewhere together. Sometimes I even wonder if they would've preferred not being there at all that summer, but each time I ask they always tell me that they wouldn't have it any other way. Yep, this chick has flipping awesome and sweet friends and you might just say that they nothing better to do or it was just 3 months, but you would defiantly be wrong. It was the 3 months changed and none of us knew if that was a good or bad thing, even know, but we do know that our lives will never be the same.

I didn't know it then, but someone off in a wide open forest near a lonely cottage with brown hair and mossy green eyes was thinking the exact same thing as I was.

**Don't worry that was only the prologue, trust me and my sprained ankle and crutches have much, much, MUCH more planned for our favorite teens. Once again, SURPISE! SURPISE! I DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ;D Ok, now that, that's clear if you haven't already read my introduction please** **do so because I'm being serious about** **my choices. Thank you everybody and thank ****Princess Luna of the NLR especially for the tip about spacing between paragraphs. I promise my writing will be more proficient in all following chapters and I also promise that I will complete this fanfiction for all of you and I highly apologize for giving up on my other stories, but there's not much I do for them. If you enjoyed them I promise that I will put up the new link for them once people have adopted them and remember if you don't PM me before writing it, I have the right to report you and IO love all of you and I don't want to have to do that. Thank you for reading and please stay tuned for any new updates and I am still learning how to write so it's not going to be perfect and I have a tendency to write the word ",but" and "and" a lot so if that annoys you, I apologize. I love all of my readers. Thank you for everything. Peace out- The Hyperistic Country Loner 3**


End file.
